This invention relates to a sight scope used for a rifle gun and the like.
A sight scope disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Sho 63-74994 comprises a sleeve-like body. This body includes an outer sleeve and an inner sleeve received in the outer sleeve in such a manner as to be able to incline relative to an axis of the outer sleeve. A translucent mirror is secured to that end portion of the inner sleeve which is located on an objective side. Secured to that end portion of the inner sleeve which is located on an eyepiece side are a light source and a shield member having a through-hole. Light from the light source is passed through the through-hole formed in the shield member, and proceeded toward the translucent mirror by which the light is reflected toward the eyepiece side, and finally provided or served as an aiming point for a gun shooter. Therefore, in the sight scope of the type just mentioned, the size of the aiming point is determined based on the size of an area of the through-hole formed in the shield member.
When a target of a certain size is viewed by an eye through the sight scope, if the distance to the target is short, the target looks large, but if the distance to the target is long, the target looks small. In the above-mentioned sight scope, since the size of the aiming point is constant, the aiming point looks too large for a distant target and too small for a near target.